Mothers and Sons
by Lil Grrl Bleu
Summary: Ed treats his mother to a very special Mother's Day. COMPLETE!


Title: Mothers and Sons

Author: Mackenzie

Email: "Las Vegas"

Category: General

Rating: PG

Disclaimers: I don't own 'em, don't claim to own 'em, don't sue.

Author's Notes: This is in response to a challenge left for me on my board by EmAino. Also, chicken over mashed GOOD!

1/

Ed looked at his watch and then glanced back towards his Hummer, where his wife and daughter were waiting for him. Sighing again, he rang the doorbell once more.

Delinda watched as her father looked at his watch, "I wonder what's taking Grandma so long."

Shaking her head, Jillian responded, "I don't know, honey, but we better hurry, Picasso's won't hold our reservations." Rolling down her window, she called out to her husband, "Eddie, do you have your key?"

Ed turned around and walked back over to the car, "No," he said once he reached the side of his Hummer. "But it's on the ring that is right there," he said, pointing to the ring of keys which laid in his center console.

Grabbing the keys, Jillian handed them to her husband, "I hope Bette is okay."

"Yeah, sure," he said with a roll of his eyes, "aren't you the same woman who hightailed it to Budapest when you found out she was coming for a visit?"

"Ed Deline," his wife said sternly, "just because your mother and I don't see eye to eye on things doesn't mean that I want something to happen to her. I know how much you love her."

Ed sighed softly, "I'm sorry, honey," he said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. Walking back up the cobblestone path, he inserted the key into the lock and turned it.

"Mom?" He said as he walked into the foyer of the house. Hearing no response, Ed walked into the living room and kitchen, only to find them empty. Puzzled and worried, Deline quickly made his way up the steps and into his mother's bedroom, "Mom?" He said softly as he poked his head in.

Seeing the room empty, Ed felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Just as he started to head downstairs, he heard the bathroom door open and saw his mother, still in her nightgown, walk out. "Oh," she said, obviously startled at seeing her son, "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Ed asked, "Mom, I was taking you to lunch today, remember? You, me, Delinda and Jillian were going to have lunch at Picasso's. How come you aren't dressed?"

Bette Deline sighed softly, "I'm going now," she said.

Her son watched her in concern, "Mom," he said, walking over to her. Placing a hand to her forehead, Ed sighed, "Mom, you are burning up and you are sweating bullets. Go lie down," he instructed.

"No, Edward, I want to have lunch with you and your family."

"Mom," he sighed, "please, go lie down. I promise I'll take you as soon as you feel better." Ed helped his mother back to bed. "Now, I'm going to go tell the girls to go on without me and I'm going to stay here and take care of you."

"No, Ed," Bette said with a shake of her head, "You go have lunch with your wife and daughter."

"It's Mother's Day, Mom," Ed said, "I'm not going to leave you here, by yourself, while you are sick. Jillian will understand." That said, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and walked out of the bedroom.

Exiting the house, Deline sighed deeply as he reached the car. "Listen, honey," Ed said, "Mom's not feeling good, she's got a temperature and she feels clammy." He reached into his pocket and got the car keys and handed them to her, "I know you hate driving this thing because it's so cumbersome, but I really don't want to leave her alone today. You and Delinda go to Picasso's and as soon as Mom is feeling better, we'll do this again."

"Oh, Eddie," Jillian sighed as she got out of the car, "How bad do you think it is?"

"Personally, I think it's just the flu, it's been going around like wild fire lately."

"It has," Delinda agreed, "Stacy and Mark were out all last week with it. I'm sure Grandma will be fine."

"I agree," Ed said. Walking over to the back hatch, he opened it and took out a gift bag, "I'll give this to her later on," he said. Looking at his wife, he said, "I really am sorry."

"Don't be," Jillian said, waving her hand. "This is important." She kissed her husband and gave him a hug, "Do you want us to bring you anything back?"

"I'll be fine, really, she's bound to have something here for me to whip into a quick lunch."

"Okay," Jillian said as she walked over the driver's side and got into the car. Watching the car speed away, Ed sighed as he walked back inside his mother's house.

Setting the bag on the dining room table, Ed made his way upstairs to her bedroom to check on her and smiled softly when he found her fast asleep. Walking back downstairs, Deline loosened his tie and removed his coat and sat down in a chair that had been a favorite of his father's. Reaching for the remote control, Ed turned the television on and looked for some news.

A few hours later, Ed was jolted by the sound of the grandfather clock chiming. Sighing, he stood up and went into the kitchen to see what his mother had for lunch. Finding a few cans of chicken noodle soup and a box of instant mashed potatoes, Ed began to make the potatoes and heat up the soup. Once lunch was cooking, he walked upstairs to check on his mother.

"Mom?" He said quietly as he poked his head in the door.

Bette smiled at him, "Come in, Edward."

Walking in, Ed went over and sat down on the foot of her bed, "How are you feeling? The truth."

Narrowing her eyes at her son, Bette replied, "My stomach is a bit queasy."

Sighing, he said, "Where's that Latin lover of yours when you need him?"

"You leave Guillermo alone, Edward," she said sternly. "He's in Buenos Aires in a dance contest."

"A dance contest," Ed scoffed. Shaking his head, he looked at his mother, "Do you need anything? I'm making you some lunch now."

"Lunch?" Bette questioned and shook her head, "I'm not hungry, Edward."

"Mom," he said, "when I was a kid and I was sick, you always made me eat, no matter how many times I told you I wasn't hungry. Well guess what? Payback's a bitch." He grinned at her.

"You and your mouth, I'm surprised that you kiss your wife with that thing." his mother said, disapproval in her voice.

Sighing as he ran a hand over his face, Ed said, "I'll bring you your lunch when I get it ready." That said, Ed turned and walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs into the kitchen. Quickly turning the heat off on the soup, Ed fixed the mashed potatoes and then went over to a cupboard and took some bowls out. Ladling some mashed potatoes in the bottom of a bowl, he dipped the ladle on top of the potatoes, making a small dip and then poured some of the soup over it. Glancing around, Deline spotted a tray and he grabbed it and placed the bowls on it. Walking over to a drawer, he grabbed a pair of spoons and some napkins and set them on the tray. Looking around, Ed tried to think of something for his mom to drink and then he went over to the refrigerator and opened it. Spotting some cans of Sprite, he reached for one and set it on the counter and then washed his hands. Opening a cabinet, he grabbed a glass and went over to the freezer and filled it up with ice and placed the glass on the tray next to their steaming lunches.

Ed picked the tray up and carefully walked into the dining room and picked up the gift bag off the table and made his way upstairs.

"Knock, knock," he said, entering his mother's room.

Bette smiled as she looked at her son and sat up in bed, "Edward, this is so sweet of you."

"A minute ago you were refusing to eat anything." Ed pointed out as he set the tray on the bed.

"Well, I hadn't realized you went to so much trouble."

"No more than you did when I was sick as a kid," he responded. "How about we let it cool and you can open this," he said, handing her the bag.

"What's this?" Bette asked.

"Your Mother's Day gift," he said, "I was going to give it to you at lunch. No reason why you shouldn't have it now."

His mother smiled at him as she opened the bag and took the tissue paper out carefully. Smiling, she took out a wrapped gift, "Edward, honey, really, you shouldn't have done this."

Ed rolled his eyes as he watched his mother, smiling. Bette unwrapped the gift and smiled when she saw the book, "'Chicken Soup for the Mother's Soul'," she said smiling, "This will keep me busy this afternoon."

"There's some more in there," Ed said.

Glancing at her son, Bette took out a small, wrapped, box. Looking at her son questioningly, she slowly peeled the paper off to reveal a burgundy velvet box. Lifting the lid off, she gasped when she saw the pearl ring. "Oh, Edward, this is too much," she protested.

"Would you stop?" Ed asked, "I wanted to get you something to show you how much I love you. I know I've been a pain in the ass and I felt badly."

"This is so beautiful," she said as she slipped the ring on her finger. Smiling she went over and gave her son a hug, "Thank you so much."

Hugging his mother back, he smiled, "Happy Mother's Day."

Nodding, Bette pulled away and dabbed at her eyes, "Thank you, honey."

Ed looked at the tray of food, "I think it's cool enough to eat now, are you hungry?"

She nodded as she set aside the stuff, "I am."

"Good, cause there's more if you want some more later." He moved the tray over between them and handed his mother her lunch, "The bowl is a little warm, so be careful," he said.

Bette blew on the food and took a bite. She smiled when she tasted it and nodded.

"Good?" Ed asked, "I know that it's not like how you made it, but I don't have that mother's touch."

She laughed as she patted his knee, "It's good, it's good." Sighing, she said, "Thank you, honey, for staying with me, it really means a lot."

"Don't mention it," he smiled. "Here," he said, handing her her drink, "and before you ask, yes, I washed my hands before I put the ice in and yes I rinsed the ice before pouring the drink."

Bette laughed again as she shook her head, "Good boy." Winking at him, she took a drink and then laid back.

"Tell you what," Ed said as he stood up, "Why don't I get this out of your way and you can rest and when you want more, I'll bring it, okay?"

His mother nodded as she smiled, "Thank you, Edward, I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiled as he bent down and kissed her cheek, "You'll never have to find out, Mom."

When Ed rose to his feet, he saw his mother was already sound asleep. Continuing to smile, he gently touched her cheek before whispering softly, "I love you, ma." Picking up the tray, Ed walked out of the room, grateful for the time he has with his mother, and silently vowing never to try and avoid her again.

Fini


End file.
